Naruto dan Dunia Avatar
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Rewrite dari fic 'The World of Avatar' dan Sequel dari fic 'Teman'/ Naruto bukanlah seorang Ninja, melainkan seorang Pengguna Avatar. Sebuah Bayangan yang akan selalu bersamanya. Bayangan yang membuatnya menjadi incaran, dan bayangan yang membuatnya ikut dalam sebuah Akademi. Akademi Avatar./ Warning Inside!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya! Kalau punya saya, mereka pasti jadi anak sekolahan. Jadi, Naruto punyanya mbah Masashi Kishimoto, tuh.**

**Naruto dan Dunia Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**OC (selain Gina, Arashi, dan Gin adalah milik saya) © Readers yang sudah baik hati meminjamkan OC mereka**

**Warning : Sekuel dari 'Teman' ; AU, OOC, OC, Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

_Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari punggung yang menembus keperutnya sama sekali tak tertahankan. Ia tahu, ini adalah akhir. Akhir dari hidupnya, akhir dari seorang Platinumer. Dan awal bagi generasi yang baru._

_Dari kegelapan gua di hutan, ia tersentak, menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Pelan – pelan, ia merasakan logam tajam yang menembus perutnya. Dengan teror, ia meraih pegangan dari pedang tersebut. Dan dengan sebuah sentakan perih, pedang itu akhirnya terlepas dan kini darah merah yang bebas keluar dari luka._

_Terengah – engah, ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan berlutut. Memperhatikan pedang terkutuk menjadi akhir baginya. Ia baru saja akan ambruk ketika ia melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan didepan matanya._

_Menutup matanya dengan tangan yang bermandikan darah, ia dapat melihat cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi satu dengan alunan yang indah, menjadikannya sesosok manusia, wanita._

_Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang indah dan iris hijau yang membuat siapapun mengira ada hutan suci didalamnya. Mengenakan sehelai kain putih polos bagaikan gaun, wanita itu melangkah mendekatinya._

"_Prima-sama." Ucapnya menunjukkan rasa hormat dapat bertemu dengan leluhurnya._

"_Volla, panggil aku Volla, generasiku. Itulah namaku." Suara yang bagaikan lonceng itu terbebas dari bibir wanita cantik itu._

"_Volla-sama, apa ini sudah akhirku?" Tanyanya._

_Volla mengangguk pelan, dengan raut wajah yang sedih. "Maafkan aku, generasiku. Tapi, generasi yang baru sudah saatnya."_

"_Tak apa, Volla-sama. Ini sudah takdirku." Ia tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak dan istriku? Apakah mereka baik – baik saja?" Tak ada jawaban dari Volla, dan seketika ia tahu apa maksudnya. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat, semakin memucat. "I-itu tidak mungkin, bukan Volla-sama?"_

_Raut cantik Volla tiba – tiba tergantikan dengan sedih yang teramat dalam. "Maafkan aku, generasiku."_

"_Ti-tidak mungkin. I-ini tidak mungkin!" Tanpa sadar ia membentak, "Anakku yang malang, istriku..." Ia bergumam ringkih. Membayangkan masa depan anaknya yang berbahaya._

"_Aku benar – benar minta maaf."_

_Tak ada diantara mereka yang berkata lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Akankah kau mau berjanji, Volla-sama?"_

_Volla menatap generasinya, tidak yakin ingin menjawab apa._

"_Maukah kau berjanji bahwa anakku tidak akan melupakanku?"_

_Volla tersenyum lembut, "Tentu, generasiku. Aku akan memberinya ingatanmu dan istrimu, bahwa betapa ia dicintai orang tuanya."_

_Air mata keluar dari matanya, betapa ia ingin membesarkan anaknya. Bayi mungilnya, hingga mendapatkan Avatar yang selalu menemani dan mengajarkannya. "Baiklah, Volla-sama. Aku terima dengan sepenuh hati, siapapun penerusku."_

"_Terima kasih. Istirahatlah untuk terakhir kalinya, generasiku."_

_Dengan bisikan itu dan tiba – tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuhnya terkikis menghilang dengan adanya cahaya. Dengan senyum rindu terpasang diwajah pucatnya, ia menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah dentingan dari pedang yang jatuh diabaikan di gua yang tak tersentuh._

**~oOo~**

**A/N:**

**PERHATIAN! Harap dibaca, supaya tak ada kesalapahaman.**

[1] Ini adalah fic yang kembali ditulis dari fic **The World of Avatar**. Ini bukanlah sequel, melainkan hanya perbaikan. Kenapa? Saya mengetahui terdapat persimpangan di alur fic sebelumnya dan terdapat beberapa yang _error_. Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin untuk merevisi di fic sebelumnya. Untuk itu saya membuat yang baru.

[2] Ketika fic sebelumnya memiliki alur yang lambat, maka yang ini akan memiliki alur yang cukup cepat, demi meminimalkan chapter yang tidak perlu. Saya juga kadang tidak terlalu suka fic dengan chapter segudang.

[3] Apabila dalam **The World of Avatar** memiliki bahasa yang berbeda – beda dalam melancarkan mantra/jurus atau apapun itu, disini akan dalam satu bahasa. Ini juga lebih efektif dalam mengingat kalimat tersebut.

[4] Saya mengucapkan minta maaf sebesar – besarnya terhadap hal ini. Saya sangat menyesal ketika mengetahui kesalahan saya yang mungkin tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Saya benar – benar minta maaf.

**So, Pastikan meninggalkan jejak! Baik Review, Fav, Follow!**

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Bab 1, Pertukaran

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya! Kalau punya saya, mereka pasti jadi anak sekolahan. Jadi, Naruto punyanya mbah Masashi Kishimoto, tuh.**

**Naruto dan Dunia Avatar © Ru Unni Nisa**

**OC (selain Gina, Arashi, Fuyuki dan Gin adalah milik saya) © Readers yang sudah baik hati meminjamkan OC mereka**

**Warning : Sekuel dari 'Teman' ; AU, OOC, OC, Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**BAB I**

**Pertukaran**

Kedua kelopak mata berkulit pucat itu terbuka dengan cepat. Menampilkan iris hijau dalam yang dapat menelan siapapun yang melihatnya. Pemilik mata hijau tersebut bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tanpa sadar menegakkan diri. Melihat kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, begitu mengetahui dimana dirinya.

Kanan dan kiri, depan dan belakang dimanapun dia melihat semuanya hanya pohon yang menunjukkan dirinya berada di hutan yang lebat. Ia menghela nafas lega, tak mengetahui dirinya dalam posisi tegang. Poni pirangnya jatuh menutup matanya. Melihat kebelakang dan menemukan sebuah sumpit atau batang kayu yang patah menjadi dua bagian. Batang kayu itu diukir dengan motif lingkaran spiral dengan huruf V diatasnya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas. Kembali melihat sekeliling dan memastikan dirinya sendiri, ia menggoyangkan tangan kanannya ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

**"Gemmis"**

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah batang pohon besar yang ada didepannya mulai bergerak. Sebagian kecil dari batang itu memisahkan diri dengan panjang sekitar 30 centimeter dan terus mengukirkan dirinya sendiri, hingga membentuk sebuah sumpit yang diukir lingkaran spiral yang mengelilingi dan terdapat huruf V diatasnya. Sama seperti yang tadi.

Menggerakkannya, seolah menyuruh sumpit tersebut untuk mendekatinya. Ketika ia meraih sumpit tersebut dan menggunakan kedua bibirnya untuk menahannya sementara dirinya sibuk dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergelombang untuk terus ia gelung dan akhirnya menusuknya dan menjadikannya sebuah konde.

"Selesai." Ia berkata pelan. Ia terus duduk hingga beberapa lama hingga berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Ia hapal betul dengan hutan ini, hanya satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Ia dilema untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri yang berhadapan dengan hutan ini.

Ia memang baru berusia 15 tahun, tapi bukan berarti dia adalah gadis manja. Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri dan kedua hewan peliharaannya yang menjadi teman.

Ia tidak suka hal ini. Kenapa penduduk tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri? Dia sama sekali tidak menyerang mereka dengan 'kekuatan' anehnya, lalu apa salahnya?

Menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk para penduduk yang tadi sempat mengejarnya ketika ia keluar rumah untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan bagi kedua peliharaannya, Album dan Nigrum. Keduanya adalah kucing manis dengan masing – masing genre.

Album, si betina cuek yang sering marah ketika dirinya mengganggu kucing putih ini. Sementara Nigrum adalah kucing jantan yang manja dan senang untuk diajak bermain. Keduanya ia temukan di jalanan ketika ia dikejar oleh penduduk saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Mengingatnya, ia penasaran apakah kucing bisa hidup selama itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Melihat kedepan dan menemukan sebuah celah cahaya yang sepertinya adalah jalan keluar dari hutan lebat yang sangat familiar baginya. Berlari mengejar dan kemudian yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya berdiri dibawah sinar matahari yang terik dan suara air gemericik air dibawahnya.

Dirinya baru menyadari ketika ia berada ditepi sungai. Berjalan dan kemudian berjongkok, menatap air sungai didepannya yang menunjukkan cerminan dirinya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang bergelombang yang ia gelung menjadi sebuah sanggul dengan menyisakan beberapa helai yang terlihat nakal untuk menurut. Poni pirang yang menutupi dahi dan alisnya yang memiliki warna yang sama. Dengan warna mata hijau seperti sebuah batu emerald yang sangat _briliant_.

Bayangan itu buyar ketika dirinya meraup air sungai dengan kedua tangannya dan membasuhnya ke wajahnya yang miliki warna pucat. Ia juga mengambil beberapa raupan air untuk ia bersihkan pada beberapa bagian lengan atau kakinya yang kotor oleh tanah.

Begitu memastikan dirinya sudah bersih. Ia dapat melihat beberapa ikan yang lumayan besar untuk ia tangkap. Tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menggoyangkan lengan kanannya dan beberapa gumpal air yang lumayan besar – cukup untuk menenggelamkan sebuah batu sungai – melayang. Di gumpalan tersebut terdapat ikan yang berenang dan terjebak didalamnya. Kembali menggerakkan tangannya, gumpalan – gumpalan tersebut sekarang terbang melayang mendekatinya menuju tepi sungai.

Setelah cukup jauh dari sungai. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan gumpalan – gumpalan tersebut pecah, meninggalkan beberapa ikan besar yang tergeletak gelisah untuk meminta air. Ia terkekeh geli ketika terkena cipratan dari air yang ia sebabkan.

Mengambil beberapa daun kelapa yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, ia segera membungkus ikan – ikan tersebut didalamnya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia harus berusaha keras menangkap ikan – ikan tersebut didalam bungkusan daun yang sudah ia lipat.

Bangun berdiri dan mengambil daun pisang berisi ikan – ikan yang akan ia gunakan untuk makanannya dan kedua kucingnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan dengan langkah lompatan yang ringan. Tanpa merisaukan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah tidak normal.

...

"Aku akan membawamu pergi, Naruto."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada kucing putih yang beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pungut dan menjadikannya sebagai teman. Ia merasa dirinya sudah gila saat ini. Mana mungkin seekor kucing bisa bicara? Mungkin, kegelisahannya mengenai dirinya yang tidak lulus ujian Genin adalah akibatnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan _teman – teman _ sekelasnya baru saja mengikuti ujian Genin yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun yang biasanya diikuti para siswa yang ingin menjadi seorang ninja atau shinobi. Dan dia menginginkannya setengah mati. Ia akan memberikan apapun agar dirinya menjadi ninja yang mampu melindungi Konoha, desa yang ia cintai ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar dirinya menjadi shinobi yang diakui dan dihormati di Konoha ini, desa yang membesarkannya. Meskipun dipenuhi dengan tatapan tajam dan benci yang ia terima selama ini, tapi, desa ini adalah tempat orang – orang yang peduli padanya. Hokage ketiga, paman Teuichi dan anaknya, dan beberapa penduduk yang mungkin _peduli_ padanya dengan sembunyi – sembunyi agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Ia menerimanya. Apapun itu.

Tapi, ia gagal menjadi shinobi, ia gagal untuk dapat melindungi orang – orang yang peduli padanya. Ia gagal untuk menjadi seseorang yang diakui dan dihormati di desa yang ia cintai ini. Ia gagal. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaikinya.

Kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, ia berlari pulang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam atau makian yang ia terima karena mengganggu. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Dan ketika ia bangun, ia akan siap untuk lulus ujian.

Tapi, itu tidak pernah terjadi, dirinya justru mendengar seekor kucing yang berbicara padanya. Padanya! Mungkin dia memang sudah gila.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia mendengar suara dari kucing yang berada didepannya. Suaranya memang tidak seperti kucing. Mungkin lebih mirip suara anak – anak yang _cempreng_ atau suara orang yang sedang mengejek. Dia tidak tahu mana yang benar.

"Ka-ka-kamu bisa bi-bi-bica-"

"Tentu saja aku bisa bicara, bocah." Kucing itu memotongnya dengan sebuah geraman rendah yang terdengar malas.

"T-t-tapi-"

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya ketika ia menerima tatapan tajam dari kucing putih didepannya. Ia berharap, kucing itu bukanlah hantu atau apapun yang sejenis dengan hal yang paling ia takuti itu.

"Kamu kira aku hantu?"

Naruto memucat mendengarnya.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kamu bisa berfikir aku hantu, Naruto?" Kucing putih yang ia namai 'Neko_-chan_' itu melangkah mendekatinya. Ketika dirinya sendiri menggerakkan pantatnya untuk mundur menjauh dari apapun itu yang ada dihadapannya.

"I-itu-" Naruto tergagap menjawabnya. Bagian belakang tubuhnya merapat pada dinding apartemennya. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi ketika melihat kucing bisa bicara tersebut melangkah semakin dekat. "Pe-pergi, Tn. Hantu! A-aku adalah a-anak ba-baik."

Ada seringai yang muncul di mulut Neko_-chan_. Ia berdiri hanya beberapa centimeter dari kaki Naruto yang gemetar karena takut. "Ho? Kamu adalah anak baik?" Naruto mengangguk gemetar mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kamu akan menuruti perintahku untuk ikut denganku, bukan?"

Naruto semakin memucat. Apa – apaan dengan Tn. Hantu didepannya ini. Kenapa Tn. Hantu sangat ingin membawanya pergi? Dia sudah memintanya untuk menjauh, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Apakah Tn. Hantu ingin memakannya? Tanpa sadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sayangnya, kucing didepannya ini mengetahuinya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kucing yang duduk _sangat _dekat dengannya. Ia semakin gemetar hebat ketika melihat salah satu kaki – atau tangan, mungkin? – depan kucing putih itu menggantung diatas kedua kakinya yang sama – sama gemetar.

Kucing putih itu menyeringai jahil ketika melihat betapa berantakannya bocah didepannya.

Sementara Naruto melihat bagaimana _background_ kucing itu terlihat kucing putih yang tertawa jahat dengan api yang membara membuatnya semakin merasa buruk. Oh, dia merasa ingin sakit hari ini.

Dan dia tidak tahu apa – apa lagi ketika dirinya secara reflek, terlalu panik merasakan sesuatu yang menepuk ringan salah satu kakinya. Dia sudah pingsan lebih dulu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Kucing putih itu menghela nafasnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengangkat kakinya dari kaki Naruto yang sudah lemas. Memutar balik, ia menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, mengakibatkan semua bulu bergetar dan bergoyang menyisakan beberapa helai bulu yang jatuh. Berusaha mengumpulkannya dan tiba – tiba diatas salah satu kakinya yang berada diatas bulu – bulu itu sedikir mengeluarkan cahaya yang sepertinya sebuah energi.

Bulu – bulu itu terangkat keudara dengan adanya cahaya energi tersebut dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang lumayan besar.

**"Morbi: aperite portas communicationis"**

Usai pengucapan, lingkaran itu bercahaya cukup menyilaukan.

.

Kucing yang memiliki bulu yang super hitam lebat itu memperhatikan sungai yanng berisi ikan – ikan besar dan segar yang sedang menari didalam air. Perutnya bergerak dan berkumandang padanya untuk memakan ikan – ikan yang sangat lezat itu.

Dengan diawali jilatan pada bibirnya sendiri dan matanya yang menunjukkan kelaparan, ia merendahkan tubuhnya pada tepi sungai itu dan bermaksud untuk meraih ikan – ikan yang terlihat mengejek padanya dengan tangannya yang sudah siap dengan cakar – cakar yang tajam.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian." Kucing hitam itu terkekeh pelan dengan seringai jahatnya. Cakarnya baru saja menyentuh air itu ketika ia melihat air dibawahnya berkilau dan bercahaya dengan tidak biasa. Seolah matahari ada didalam air itu.

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengetahui apa yang ia temukan. Kembali lingkaran bercahaya itu, ia terus memperhatikan hingga cahaya itu mulai meredup dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"Shiro?"

Ia menatap pada kucing dalam lingkaran itu. Shiro, kucing yang memiliki bentuk fisik 99% sama dengannya kecuali perbedaan warna bulu. Dimana bulu Shiro berwarna putih dan dirinya hitam.

"Apa? Kamu tidak menyangka aku akan menghubungimu secepat ini?" Kucing putih yang merupakan bayangan dari alat komunikasi itu menggeram dengan kesal dan malas. Ia menghela nafasnya, rekannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kamu sudah menemukannya?" Ia berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. Ia melihat bagaimana Shiro menyingkirkan tubuhnya, sehingga dirinya dapat melihat seseorang dibelakang rekannya. Ia tidak akan terkejut ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal. Yang membuatnya mengangkat alisnya adalah bagaimana posisi orang tersebut. Pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shiro?" Jawaban yang diinginkannya hanyalah sebuah angkatan bahu. Kembali menghela nafas menghadapi sifat rekannya. Ia berusaha mencari topik lain. "Kapan?"

Ia melihat Shiro menengok sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat. "Mungkin tengah malam."

"Hn." Ia menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ia tiba – tiba teringat dengan ikan – ikan yang masih bergerak bebas, sementara perutnya sudah mulai mengecil secara drastis. Ia melihat Shiro tersenyum palsu.

"Aku lihat sepertinya kamu sedang mengicar ikan di sungai sialan itu?"

Ia dapat mendengar suara Shiro yang sebenarnya mengejek, namun sebenarnya penuh kengerian. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana tanpa sengaja Shiro tercebur di sungai yang sangat dingin ini karena sedikit _ dorongan_ dari Fuyuki. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, namun sia – sia.

"Diam." Ia melihat Shiro memberikan tatapan tajam. "Aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu bayangan didalam air itu menghilang dan kembali menampilkan ikan – ikan lezat yang ia nantikan. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana Shiro memutuskan komunikasi dengan kasar. Ia baru saja ingin meraup seekor ikan ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kuro." Kucing hitam yang bernama Kuro merasa semua bulunya berdiri mendadak. Ia menengok pelan pada pelaku yang memanggil namanya dan menemukan seorang anak berumur sekitar 12 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Ia berusaha membuat wajahnya tak bersalah, namun sia – sia rupannya. Ia memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Dimana Shiro?" Suara itu menuntut, dan mau tak mau Kuro harus menjawabnya.

"Kamu tahu, dia mungkin sedang ada urusan." Ia berusaha menjawab dengan hati – hati.

Mata biru itu menyipit, terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Berekspresi cemberut khas anak – anak. "Aku tahu kamu tidak berbohong. Tapi itu bukanlah jawaban yang aku inginkan."

Kuro menghela nafasnya. Ini akan menjadi siang yang sangat panjang. Dan perutnya terus menggeram karena sedari tadi dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memakan ikan – ikan yang segar tersebut. Ini sangat menyiksanya.

.

**~NARUTO DAN DUNIA AVATAR~**

.

Berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menjernihkan penglihatannya. Dan menemukan langit – langit kamar apartemennya yang gelap, dan itu sudah... biasa. Yeah, itu sudah biasa baginya. Bangun tidur hanya untuk disapa dengan langit apartemen yang sama sekali tak berwarna, semuanya _normal_.

Okay, mungkin tadi dia sedikit berhalusinasi, mimpi, berkhayal atau apapun itu yang tidak nyata. Ia melihat seekor kucing bicara padanya! Apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Dia pasti sudah gila.

_Tenangkan, dirimu Naruto._ Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. _Pikirkan dengan baik, apa yang baru saja terjadi_. Naruto kembali mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Dimulai dari bangun dengan semangat untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi – ia merasa bodoh ketika memikirkannya kembali, gagal membuat bushin – Naruto kembali mengutuk kebodohannya, pulang mendapat tatapan tajam dari warga – hal itu sudah biasa, sampai di rumah menangisi kegagalannya – ia merasa seperti bayi, dan mendengar kucing yang menjadi teman satu – satunya kini bisa bicara! Dia sudah mulai gila!

Mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak bertengkar dengan Sasuke ataupun Inuzuka dengan anjingnya itu hingga dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tidur terlalu lama seperti Shikamaru pemalas itu dan dia menjadi bermimpi aneh. Yeah! Pasti seperti it-

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Hidung dan telingamu mengeluarkan asap."

Naruto tiba – tiba merasakan wajahnya memerah. Apa ia terlihat jelas dalam berfikir? Apa benar ada asap keluar dari hidung dan teli- Tunggu! Tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan seluruh bulunya berdiri.

Dengan horor dia berusaha duduk dan menemukan Neko_-chan_ tengah duduk tenang dan menatapnya malas. Dengan melebarkan matanya secara komikal, ia mulai berteriak. "WWAAAA!" Panik mundur dan hanya diberi kenyataan bahwa punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding. Tubuh Naruto mulai gemetar, pikirannya terhadap hantu didepannya membuat pandangnnya berkabut dan ketika ia akan kembali pingsan, ia dibangunkan dengan adanya rasa sakit dipipinya.

"Aduh." Keluh Naruto ketika ia mengusap pipinya yang sakit. Ia melihat Neko_-chan_ telah mencakarnya.

Neko_-chan_ memutar bola matanya, merasa risih ketika ia melihat bagaimana tingkah Naruto. "Jangan pingsan lagi, _baka_. Kamu kira enak nungguin orang pingsan?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kebingungan. "Eh? Tadi bukan mimpi, ya?" Dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Dan langsung mendapat cakaran maut dari kucing putih di depannya. "Akh, aduh... Neko_-chan_, kenapa jahat sekali? Kamu sangat manis waktu pertama kali aku lihat, aku bawa, aku gendong, aku mandikan, aku dandani-"

Tepat saat itu, Naruto mengeluarkan suara 'eep' ketika ia kembali merasakan kuku Neko_-chan_ di wajahnya. Dan Naruto bisa bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kucing putih dihadapannya ini memerah. Bagaimana bisa?

"Diam, baka." Neko_-chan_ segera duduk berhadapan didepan Naruto. Pandangannya terlihat masih malas, meskipun terlihat ia menahan malu. "Sekarang, sampai mana kita tadi?"

Naruto menegakkan duduknya. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Jadi, kamu benar – benar bisa bicara ya, Neko_-chan_?"

Neko_-chan_ berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memutar bola matanya. "Hn."

"Uwah! Kamu kayak Sasuke-teme." Komentar Naruto ketika ia mendengar gumaman dari kucing yang bisa bicara didepannya ini. Ia teringat bagaimana rival dikelasnya itu selalu bergumam pendek yang membuat orang lain sebal.

Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan nafasnya yang terdengar seperti helaan nafas. Bagaimana bisa ia berurusan dengan bocah seperti ini. Ia melirik pada jam dan menemukan saat itu sudah mulai malam. Ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari enam jam untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

_Grooowwl~_

Suara yang lumayan keras itu membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

Neko_-chan_ melihat bagaimana wajah Naruto yang memerah dan mulai memeluk perutnya sendiri dan bagaimana Naruto mulai salah tingkah. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto berbisik dibalik nafasnya mengenai, "Belum makan siang." Dan "Ramen~"

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini, setelah kita makan, Naruto." Neko_-chan_ segera berbalik dan menuju dapur, ketika Naruto pelan – pelan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Suara kecapan dan mie ramen yang disedot itu memenuhi kamar apatemen yang terlihat sepi. Naruto baru akan memakan ramen instan yang keduanya ketika ia melihat Neko_-chan_ hanya menatapnya makan. Merasa tak nyaman, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Um, Neko_-chan_ kenapa kamu tidak makan?"

Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan senyum palsunya yang membuat Naruto kembali merinding. "Oh, yeah. Kamu baik sekali memberiku susu yang sudah kadaluarsa."

Seakan sesuatu yang baru saja ia ingat, Naruto kembali memerah. Ia seharusnya membeli persediaan. Tapi, ia menjadi malas untuk berbelanja ketika ia sendiri diusir dari tempatnya berbelanja. "Ugh, maaf Neko_-chan_. Aku tidak ingat." Neko_-chan_ sama sekali tidak membalas permintaan maaf Naruto. "Jadi... mau ramen?" Naruto menawarkannya dengan takut – takut.

"Aku bukan maniak ramen sepertimu, Naruto." Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan senyum gelinya pada tingkah Naruto, dan hal itu membuat senyum lebar Naruto kembali muncul. "Dan perutku tidak akan berbunyi meskipun aku tidak makan sejak pagi." Senyum lebar Naruto berubah menjadi senyum malu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf mentelantarkanmu."

Neko_-chan_ tiba – tiba menegang. Senyum gelinya menghilang ketika ia mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya bingung.

"Kamu tidak mentelantarku. Kamu tidak mentelantarkan kami. Kamu hanya..." Kalimat Neko_-chan_ bergantung di udara dan Naruto tidak yakin bahwa dirinya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Neko_-chan_. "... Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi dan jangan meminta maaf untuk itu!"

Naruto mengedip beberapa kali, masih kebingungan dengan berubahnya sikap Neko_-chan_ tapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jawab, Naruto! Kamu bisa bicara, kan?!"

"'kay, 'kay, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi dan tidak akan meminta maaf." Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia melihat bagaimana Neko_-chan_ terlihat stres. Dan Neko_-chan_ terlihat tidak mau memperpanjang hal tersebut dan lebih memilih diam.

Selama sunyi yang sama sekali tak nyaman itu membuat ramen yang ada di tangan Naruto terabaikan, membiarkan uap panas mengepul dari kotak ramen tersebut. "Jadi... bagaimana kamu bisa bicara? Kenapa kamu tidak bicara dari awal? Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya selama ini? Kenapa kamu menyebut _kami_? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain kamu disini. Dan kenapa kamu terlihat tegang-" Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya dengan pertanyaan itu ketika ia sudah terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Diam, Naruto. Sekarang mulutmu yang mengeluarkan asap."

Naruto memerah. Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing mengerjainya seperti ini? "Mulutku tidak mengeluarkan asap!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. "Kalau begitu diam." Ia melihat mulut Naruto yang terkatup rapat. "Biar aku saja yang bicara." Neko_-chan_ benar – benar harus sabar ketika si blonde didepannya ini mulai berteriak lagi, dan itu sangat berisik.

Neko_-chan_ mengambil nafas dalam, bersiap untuk berdongeng.

...

_Ada sebuah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia Ninja. Ketika dunia Ninja dikaruniai chakra, maka dunia itu dikaruniai bayangan. Bayangan yang kuat. Bayangan yang terbentuk oleh berkah lahir, menghasilkan sesosok makhluk sedemikiann rupa yang akan menuruti **Avu**._

"_Avu_? Nama konyol apa itu?"

"Maksudnya adalah Pengguna Avatar, baka!"

_Bayangan itu secara luas dikenal sebagai '**Avatar**'. Dengan memiliki beberapa tingkatan. Gold, Silver dan Bronze. Masing – masing tingkatan tersebut memiliki level 61 sampai 90, 25 sampai 60 dan sisanya dibawah 20._

_Tapi, hanya satu Avu yang memiliki level paling akhir dan paling tinggi, 99 atau yang disebut sebagai Platinumer. Seseorang yang menguasai semua elemen dari ada yakni Cahaya, Api, Air, Bumi, Angin, Logam dan Pikiran. Seorang Platinumer hanyalah penyeimbang dari sekian banyak elemen yang dikuasai._

_Dimana ketika Avu pertama lahir, yang diberi gelar sebagai **'Prima'**-_

"Prima?"

"Dalam bahasa Latin yang artinya Pertama. Beliau adalah pengguna Avatar yang pertama dan seorang Platinumer." Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana Neko_-chan_ menceritakannya seolah itu adalah nostalgia. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan sikap kucing putih yang bisa bicara itu.

_-Hanya satu orang pengguna Avatar Platinum yang akan lahir dalam satu masa. Ketika seorang Platinumer meninggal, maka akan lahir pengguna Avatar Platinum yang baru, yang mewarisi semua ingatan sang Prima maupun Platinumer sebelumnya._

_Masa permasa, ganti dengan pengguna Avatar Platinum yang lain. Pengguna Avatar yang lain mulai berkembang dan tumbuh. Dengan semakin banyaknya pengguna Avatar yang tidak mengetahui cara mengendalikannya, mereka mulai membangun akademi – akademi. Begitu pula dengan mengontrol adanya penggunaan yang tidak seharusnya, mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi yang sekarang dipanggil **'Kementrian Avatar'**._

"Konyol." Komentar Neko_-chan_ dibalik nafasnya.

"Akademi?" Naruto terlihat tidak mendengar komentar Neko_-chan_, ia justru tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan kucing putih itu.

"Oh, itu mungkin akan mirip dengan Akademi Ninja disini. Hanya saja, disana hanya ada 3 tingkatan. Kebanyakan untuk masuk ke akademi, setidaknya kamu harus berusia 15 tahun. Itu adalah syarat masuknya."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mau masuk akademi tapi belum berumur 15 tahun?"

Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan nafasnya, "Hal yang seperti itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah, meskipun Avatar adalah berkah semenjak lahir dan kita dapat merasakannya sebelum masuk akademi, tapi saat berumur 15 tahun, bentuk Avatar sudah solid dan dapat dikeluarkan dengan baik. Tapi, hal itu ada pengecualian."

Naruto semakin tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Neko_-chan_ selanjutnya. Mata birunya membesar seakan ingin keluar, terlalu penasaran dengan jawaban Neko_-chan_.

"Khusus untuk seorang Platinumer, dia dapat mengeluarkan Avatar-nya sejak ia masih bayi." Neko_-chan_ menghela nafasnya.

"Wuah... Keren! Aku juga ingin seperti itu." Neko_-chan_ terkikik kecil mendengar komentar Naruto. "Tapi.. Aku penasaran, bentuk Avatar itu seperti apa?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri, dibanding Neko_-chan_.

Namun, Neko_-chan_ terlihat tidak sabar untuk menjawabnya. "Setiap orang memiliki Avatar yang berbeda. Avatar mereka merupakan kepribadian mereka. Sudah kukatakan, Avatar adalah bayangan kita, jadi itu adalah kita sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya menerawang. "Kalau aku ada di dunia itu... lalu punya Avatar, kira – kira Avatarnya seperti apa, ya?"

Neko_-chan_ sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. "Kamu sudah punya, Naruto."

"Eh?" Neko_-chan_ hanya bisa meringis ketika ia mendengar suara _'crack'_ kecil ketika Naruto menengokkan wajahnya. "Aduh..." Keluh Naruto lemah sambil mengelus lehernya yang sedikit sakit.

"Sakit?" Neko_-chan_ menanyakannya sedikit khawatir. Ia melihat Naruto mengangguk dan masih meringis. "_Well_, lanjut yang tadi... Kamu sudah punya Avatar sendiri, Naruto. Jadi tidak perlu membayangkan yang tidak perlu."

"Huh?"

Neko_-chan_ memutar bola matanya mengetahui betapa lama otak Naruto dalam memproses. "Kamu seorang Avu, Naruto. Seorang Platinumer." Neko_-chan_ langsung _ to the point_.

"Hehe... Sepertinya telingaku bermasalah. Apa yang kamu katakan, Neko_-chan_?"

Neko_-chan_ mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Ia harus menjelaskan lebih keras kali ini. "Kamu bukan berasal dari sini, Naruto. Kamu seorang Platinumer dari dunia Avatar."

"Apa?"

Neko_-chan_ menghela nafasnya. "Kamu tidak punya chakra, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto membeku. "Yang kamu punya adalah bayangan, Naruto. Avatar yang kamu punya, bukan chakra."

"A-a-aku tidak me-mengerti, Ne-Neko-c_-chan_." Naruto tergagap berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gemetar. Itu tidak mungkin! Dia mungkin memang menyadari dirinya tidak memiliki Chakra, tapi bukan berarti dia harus percaya dengan semua dengan apa yang Neko_-chan_ katakan, bukan?

"Dunia ninja dan Dunia Avatar saling berdampingan, Naruto. Semua yang ada di dunia ninja mungkin ada di dunia Avatar. Aku berasal dari dunia Avatar, dan kamu juga berasal dari dunia Avatar. Kamu dengan Naruto dunia ninja saling terlempar ke masing – masing dimensi. Hal itu disebabkan ketika kalian baru saja lahir. Bukankah, disini adanya sebuah musibah besar yang disebabkan Kyuubi? Begitu juga dengan di dunia kami, semua elemen disana terbuka lebar karena suatu hal. Kedua hal tersebut menyebabkan dimensi ruang dan waktu terbuka, sehingga kalian yang tanpa sengaja adalah sasaran langsung dari kejadian tersebut."

"Ja-jadi ka-ka-kamu bi-"

"Jangan tergagap, Naruto."

Naruto mengedip beberapa kali, ia menelan ludahnya. Berusaha agar dirinya dapat berbicara dengan lancar. "Jadi, kamu ingin bilang bahwa aku dan diriku yang satu lagi saling tertukar?" Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Neko_-chan_. "Ta-ta-" Naruto kembali berusaha untuk tidak tergagap. "Kamu mengatakan elemen disana terbuka lebar, a-apa maksudnya?"

Ekspresi Neko_-chan_ tiba – tiba menggelap. Dan Naruto tidak yakin apakah dirinya harus menarik kembali apa yang tanyakan atau tidak. Sebelum ia bisa bicara apa – apa, Neko_-chan_ sudah lebih dulu bicara. "Itu adalah hari dimana semua elemen berduka cita. Semua orang akan merasa kosong pada saat itu. Karena itulah elemen terbuka lebar, mereka menangisi kepergian dan kekosongan tersebut."

Naruto tetap tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia terima.

"Saat itulah seorang Platinumer lenyap."

_Swing~_

Angin dingin yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar apatemennya membuat Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Ia dapat merasakan gorden yang ia gunakan untuk menutup sebagian jendela melambai – lambai terbawa angin, namun tak sampai lepas. Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi, ia dapat merasakan dalam dirinya sesuatu yang pecah dan kepedihan yang mendalam. Naruto menutup matanya, ia dapat merasakan air mata yang menyelinap keluar.

Neko_-chan_ tersenyum lemah. "Dan kemudian kamu lahir, kaulah penerus penyeimbang elemen dunia Avatar selanjutnya, Naruto." Naruto dapat mendengar Neko_-chan_ meminta penuh padanya. "Kami harus segera menukar kalian. Keadaan disana sudah krisis."

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Demi Tuhan! Dirinya baru berusia 12 tahun. Apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?

"Cukup dengan biarkan kami yang menuntunmu, Naruto. Seandainya kamu memang kebingungan. Percayakan padaku dan Kuro."

Naruto tidak terlalu yakin siapa Kuro. Tapi, ia dapat merasakan Kuro adalah teman dari Neko_-chan_. Kembali ia memikirkannya, ia masih belum yakin apa yang dikatakan Neko_-chan_ benar atau hanya _guyonan_. Selama ini penduduk Konoha membencinya, jadi bukannya tidak mungkin mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ditertawakan, bukan? Tapi, jika memang apa yang dikatakan Neko_-chan_ benar-

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

Neko_-chan_ tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Serahkan saja padaku."

**~oOo~**

_Edit : 16 Agustus 2014_

_Adanya kesalahan yang mengakibatkan kekeliruan pemahaman._

**A/N:**

Taaraa! Bab pertama selesai! #_grins_.

Chapter ini memang hampir sama dengan chapter di fic **TWoA**, tapi chapter yang akan datang akan lumayan berbeda. Chapter depan, alur akan langsung ngebut maju beberapa tahun!

**Nah, dari sini pertanyaan dari readers di review mungkin sudah terjawab. Kemungkinan ini bukanlah lanjutan dari TWoA, tapi versi terbaru.**

Sekali lagi saya juga menyesal mengetahui saya tidak akan melanjutkan **TWoA**. Saya harap, ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian. Dan terima kasih banyak pada readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian, kalian mendapat kecupan manis dari adik saya! XD

Saya harap, para readers untuk tidak meminta saya update kilat. Mengingat di kehidupan nyata, saya sedang di sibukan sidang setelah Prakerin, mohon dimaklumi.

_**But**_**, Pastikan meninggalkan jejak! Baik Review, Fav, Follow!**

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Bab 2, Akademi Avatar

**BAB II**

**Akademi Avatar**

Musim gugur di bulan Oktober, mungkin adalah saat puncaknya daun – daun berguguran. Daun warna – warni disekitar akademi, menambah kesan seolah adanya festival sedang berlangsung. Apalagi banyak murid yang terlihat berlalu lalang disekian banyak pohon. Diam – diam bergandengan tangan, dan berusaha tidak ketahuan guru mereka.

Akademi Avatar.

Sebuah akademi yang paling terkenal diantara semua akademi di dunia Avatar. Akademi ini berada di kota Yukae, salah satu kota yang terkenal karena banyaknya tanah lapang yang sering digunakan untuk pertandingan Avatar, baik resmi ataupun tidak. Akademi yang bukanlah yang terbesar, namun dijamin dengan semua pengontrolan Avatar. Akademi ini memiliki 3 asrama; untuk laki – laki, perempuan dan guru.

Asrama guru – yang paling kecil, mengingat jumlah guru yang ada – berada diantara asrama laki – laki dan perempuan. Dimana asrama perempuan yang diawasi oleh salah satu guru yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai, seorang guru Materi Avatar. Ketika asrama laki – laki diawasi oleh seorang guru – namun tidak mengajar – yang bernama Jiraiya, seorang wakil kepala sekolah.

Akademi ini juga menyediakan sebuah tempat latihan tertutup dan latihan terbuka serta sebuah halaman belakang yang sangat luas. Itu adalah fasilitas yang berguna agar para murid disana bisa berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri ketika ujian ataupun latihan tanding.

"Huahh..." Suara menguap itu berasal dari salah satu murid laki – laki yang keluar dari kamar asramanya. Berdiri di balkon kamar, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menutup matanya. Menghirup udara segar.

"Meong..."

Murid laki – laki yang memiliki rambut pirang itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata biru yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kucing hitam dibawahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk, sama sepertinya. Ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana berantakan bulu lebat dari kucing hitam itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk; yang kini sedang dimonopoli oleh kucing putih yang masih terlelap.

"Neko_-chan_ menyebalkan," Ia menggerutu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, ketika tangan kanannya sibuk menutup mulutnya yang terus menguap tanpa henti. "Dia menyuruh kita bangun, tapi dirinya masih _molor_." Ia tanpa sadar bersandar pada pagar balkon pembatas yang hanya setinggi perutnya, ketika kucing hitam dibawahnya sudah kembali tidur disampingnya.

"Oi, Naruto_-kun_!"

Naruto mengeluh lumayan keras ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Oh, jangan sampai dia." Pintanya ketika ia berusaha bangun dan melihat siapa si pelaku. "Oh, hai Lee_-senpai_." Sapanya malas. Pagi ini ia sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan kakak kelas didepannya ini. Ini hari sabtu! Ayolah, berikan dia waktu untuk istirahat. Ia melihat kucing hitam dibawahnya masih tertidur, tak memperdulikan bagaimana dirinya sedang berusaha mencari cara agar bisa lolos dari senior didepannya ini. Seolah mengatakan 'aku serahkan padamu, jangan ganggu aku.' Itu hanya membuat mood dirinya tambah buruk.

"Kenapa kamu lemas sekali?! Kita harus semangat! Dengan semua semangat muda kita, dan akhir pekan ini! Kita harus menjadikannya waktu berlatih! Ini demi masa depan kita! Masa muda kita tidak akan terbuang sia – sia-"

Naruto tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang akan seniornya katakan, ia hanya ingin tidur. Diam – diam menyelinap masuk kembali ke kamar asramanya dan menutup pintu pelan – pelan.

"-dengan begitu semua guru akan senang dan kita akan meraih kemenangan dalam masa muda! Kamu setuju, Naruto_-kun_?" Senior yang memiliki kedua alis yang sangat tebal dan suka mengenakan pakaian hijau itu menengok pada Naruto. Ketika ia menemukan Naruto tak dimanapun, pikirannya langsung salah paham. "Yosh! Naruto_-kun_ pasti sudah tidak sabar dan pergi duluan! Aku tidak akan kalah! Tunggu aku Naruto_-kun_! Dengan semangat masa muda!" Tanpa basa – basi lagi ia langsung lari secepat kilat meninggalkan angin dibelakang yang mengakibatkan bulu kucing hitam bergoyang pelan.

.

Naruto segera menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu. Ia sudah duduk dibawah dan bersandar didepan pintu. "Akhirnya aku bebas juga." Ia menghela nafasnya. Menguap, dan berniat kembali tidur, ketika ia berpapasan dengan teman sekamarnya yang memiliki rambut merah dan mungkin... alis yang tak terlihat. Kadang ia bingung, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang seperti Lee_-senpai_ memiliki alis yang _super_ tebal ketika yang lain sama sekali tidak memiliki alis?

"Pagi, Gaara." Sapa Naruto ketika ia meraih sofa di ruang belajar mereka. Kamar di asrama ini lumayan unik, masing – masing kamar asrama akan memiliki 4 pintu yang menuju kamar tidur masing – masing murid dengan adanya sebuah kamar mandi dan sisanya adalahh ruang belajar yang akan mereka gunakan ketika tidak di kamar. Naruto sendiri memiliki seorang Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Gaara dan Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya di Tingkat Awal, ketika Shikamaru sebagai senior mereka di Tingkat Menengah. Naruto tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Ia harus sekamar dengan teman – temannya di akademi ninja, mungkin kecuali Gaara, dia tidak mengenalnya.

Mengenai hal itu, ia ingat bagaimana beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya harus bertukar tempat dengan dirinya yang lain. Neko_-chan_ mengatakan ingatan Naruto-Ninja akan dihapus dan digantikan dengan ingatan dirinya sejak kecil. Ia ragu apakah harus memberikan ingatan yang menurutnya salah, tapi Neko_-chan_ bersikeras semuanya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui perbedaan ini. Ia sendiri meminta Neko_-chan_ untuk tidak menghapus ingatan dirinya selama di dunia Ninja. Ia tidak ingin melupakan orang – orang yang peduli padanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana rupa Naruto-Ninja ketika mereka berpapasan. Naruto-Ninja memiliki beberapa 3 luka – kumis, mungkin? – dikedua pipinya. Sementara dirinya tidak ada. Dan bagaimana Naruto-Ninja memiliki tubuh yang sehat dibanding dirinya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya berbeda.

Ketika Neko_-chan_ mengeluarkan sebuah ritual – ia tidak tahu harus menyebut itu apa – dan mereka bertukar tempat. Ia langsung mendapat ingatan – ingatan dari Prima dan Avatar sebelumnya. Terlalu tiba – tiba, dan dirinya tak sadarkan diri hampir dua minggu. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana tubuhnya bisa bertahan selama itu tanpa bangun.

Sebenarnya, Neko_-chan_ sudah mengingatkannya untuk menghapus ingatannya selama di dunia Ninja, dirinya menolak dan inilah akibatnya. Seandainya ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Neko_-chan_, dia mungkin tidak sadarkan diri hanya satu minggu paling lama. Tapi, mau dikata apa, dia mungkin menyesal jika tidak mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya mendapat orang yang peduli tanpa memandang siapa dirinya. Dan dirinya berharap, Naruto-Ninja dapat bertahan selama disana. Tuhan tahu bagaimana dirinya tidak suka dengan penduduk disana.

"Pagi, Naruto." Gaara membalasnya dalam tenang. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto sementara waktu. Gaara segera duduk disamping sofa sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dari guru mereka. Naruto sendiri terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan. "Kamu tidak pergi melihat latihan pertandingan?"

Naruto yang sedang tiduran di sofa, mendongak untuk menatap Gaara yang kembali menatapnya, melupakan buku dipangkuannya. Naruto menjawabnya dengan malas, "Tak tahu. Memang siapa kali ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah Haruno_-san_ dan Haru_-san_ dari Tingkat Menengah." Gaara menjawabnya ketika ia kembali menutup bukunya. Tertular mood malas dari Naruto.

"Ho? Latihan tanding Gina_-nee_, ya?" Naruto bangkit duduk. Tiba – tiba ia merasa semangat. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan masih pukul 6. "Oh? Masih ada 3 jam lagi. Aku rasa aku akan keluar dulu." Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan tidak peduli dengan Neko_-chan_ yang masih tidur.

Ketika ia akan menutup pintu kamar asrama, kepalanya kembali _menyumbul_ masuk. Menengok pada Gaara yang terlihat masih malas – malas. "Kamu tidak ikut, Gaara?"

Gaara meliriknya dari ujung mata. "Hn."

Naruto mengecap. "Okay, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Naruto benar – benar keluar, Gaara mulai menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. "Sialan kamu, Naruto. Gara – gara kamu, aku jadi malas."

Oh, kasihan kamu Gaara.

.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah ia menutup pintu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan lumayan sedikit yang sudah berada diluar asrama. Ia melihat kanan dan kiri. Asrama laki – laki dan perempuan memiliki masing – masing 4 lantai, disetiap lantai memiliki 3 kamar asrama yang berisi paling banyak 4 anak. Sementara dirinya berada di lantai 3 dan dia harus rela bolak – balik naik tangga setiap hari. Sial.

"Oi, Kuro. Kamu ingin ikut ke kantin?" Naruto berjongkok, ia berusaha membangunkan kucing hitamnya yang tidur terabaikan didepan pintu. Tanpa lama – lama, ia segera menggendong Kuro dan segera turun menuju kantin. Ia tidak berani berbohong bahwa dirinya sudah kelaparan.

Di akademi, setiap hari sekolah, semua murid dan guru diwajibkan untuk makan di Aula Besar yang berada di pertengahan daerah akademi. Untuk akhir pekan, mereka bisa makan di kantin yang tersedia. Selama saat itu juga mereka diperbolehkan keluar dari akademi. Baik untuk mengunjungi keluarga mereka ataupun pergi ke Pasar Akhir Pekan yang memang sangat ramai ketika murid akademi berkunjung. Selain itu, pada akhir pekan akademi mengadakan latihan tanding yang akan ditentukan pihak akademi dengan adanya konfirmasi mengenai naiknya level seseorang.

Dan Naruto benar – benar tidak sabar untuk bisa mengikuti latihan tanding itu. Tapi sayangnya Ibiki_-sensei_ – guru yang mengatur semua Penyusunan Latihan Tanding – itu terlihat tidak memihak padanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Ibiki_-sensei_ bisa memilih murid untuk latihan tanding. Semuanya dilakukan dengan acak, termasuk bagaimana seseorang itu memiliki Tingkat, Level ataupun Jenis Avatarnya.

Tapi, untuk sementara ini Naruto cukup penasaran bagaimana pertandingan Sakura_-chan_ dan Gina_-nee_.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu ia sangat menyukai Sakura_-chan_-Ninja yang memuja seorang Uchiha Sasuke-Ninja. Tapi, ketika ia bertemu lagi saat masuk akademi – dia tidak bertemu dengan teman – teman yang mirip dengan dunia Ninja hampir 3 tahun – ia merasa sedikit asing dengan teman _baru_nya itu. Dan ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bagaimana seorang Uchiha tidak dihormati seperti klan Uchiha di dunia Ninja. Kebanyakan yang ia tahu adalah hampir semua orang berusaha menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun ia tahu ada beberapa anak perempuan yang terlihat tetap jatuh cinta dengan ketampanan seorang Uchiha.

Selama 3 tahun itu pula dia tahu Uchiha Itachi yang bekerja di Kementrian Avatar adalah kakak Sasuke dan merekalah keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha setelah adanya perintah pembantaian terhadap keluarga Uchiha. Dan Naruto mau tidak mau merasa tidak enak – sebenarnya rasa bersalah – apabila berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Meskipun Neko_-chan_ mengatakan semua yang ada di dunia ninja kemungkinan ada di dunia Avatar. Tapi, bukan berarti semua sama. Ada beberapa perbedaan yang membuatnya selalu mengingat bahwa ia berada di dunia Avatar.

Kemudian lagi, Gina_-nee_. Gina_-nee_ memiliki nama lengkap Haru Gina. Ia mengenalnya ketika ia berada di desa _Windage_. Itu adalah desa dimana Naruto-Ninja sebelumnya tinggal bersama Kuro dan Neko_-chan_. Itu adalah desa yang cukup jauh dari Akademi Avatar dan jauh dari keramaian disini. Dirinya suka disana, tidak akan ada yang berbisik dibelakangnya ataupun menatap tajam padanya.

Disana juga dirinya mendapat teman – teman yang baru. Tapi, hanya tiga orang yang mengetahui _siapa_ dirinya. Haru Gina dan Kagaya Arashi yang sekarang di Tingkat Menengah dan Masaki Fuyuki yang satu kelas dengannya. Mereka bertiga juga adalah teman dekat Naruto-Ninja sejak kecil dan menerima kenyataan bahwa harus adanya pertukaran.

Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika ia sampai di kantin yang bersebelahan dengan Lapangan Latihan Tanding. Ia melihat kanan dan kiri berusaha menemukan seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia kenal. Dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah dan pirang yang ia kenal betul, selain Gaara maupun Ino.

"_Senpai_!" Dengan cepat Naruto membuyarkan pertengkaran mereka yang tidak akan pernah berhenti sepertinya.

"Bocah! Kenapa kamu mengagetkanku, hah?!" Laki – laki yang memiliki rambut pirang diikat dengan gaya yang mirip dengan Ino itu berteriak kesal pada Naruto. Naruto pasti akan menyangka senior didepannya ini adalah kakak dari Ino.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari _senpai_ pirangnya, ia justru menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda tak peduli. "_Senpai_ sendiri? Bukannya kalian sudah lulus?" Ia kenal kedua senior didepannya ini. Dengan wajah yang awet muda dan rambut berwarna merah bernama Sasori, sementara yang sebelumnya berteriak adalah Deidara. Naruto tidak akan mengenal kedua seniornya jika saja mereka berdua tidak menolongnya yang tersesat saat di Pasar Akhir Pekan tahun lalu, sebelum dirinya masuk ke Akademi.

"Memangnya kita tidak boleh disini, un?" Deidara memberikan tatapan tajam pada juniornya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu.

"Kami kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Ibiki_-sensei_." Sasori menjawabnya seolah dia tidak mendengar ataupun mengetahui adanya kehadiran dari teman mantan satu kelasnya itu.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, un!" Deidara menambah tatapan tajamnya.

Salah satu alis Naruto naik mendengarnya. "Memangnya ada apa, _senpai_?"

Wajah _baby face_ itu tersenyum pura – pura sebelum menyentil dahi Naruto dan mencubit pipinya. "Kamu lupa? Sekarang adalah musim gugur. Sudah saatnya diadakan Turnamen antar Akademi Avatar." Sasori tertawa ketika ia melihat bagaimana Naruto cemberut menerima sakitnya dahi dan kedua pipinya. Namun, tiba – tiba Deidara menjitak keras kepala dengan cukup keras, mampu membuat Naruto meringis melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasori menjaga wajahnya tetap _straight_.

"Kenapa kamu memberitahunya, un? Dia siswa Tingkat Awal!"

Lagi, Sasori tampak biasa menghadapi teriakan Deidara. "Lalu? Naruto bukan siswa biasa, kamu tahu."

Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. "Itu bukan berarti karena aku memelihara dua ekor kucing, _senpai_!"

Sasori kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Lalu?" Namun tiba – tiba saja ia mengerutkan dahi ketika ia mengetahui betapa banyak brokoli yang ia punya di piringnya.

Deidara mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang terdengar lelah menghadapi rekannya ini. "Tetap saja, dia murid awal. Tidak seharusnya diberitahukan."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Deidara_-senpai_?" Naruto menanyakannya dengan penasaran.

Belum sempat Deidara menjawabnya, Sasori sudah lebih dulu mendahului. "Itu adalah sebuah tradisi. Semua siswa Tingkat Awal akan menjadi peserta. Turnamen tu akan dijadikan sebagai ujian kalian apakah pantas berada di Akademi Avatar. Tanpa adanya pemberitahuan mengenai Turnamen maka peserta tidak akan mempersiapkan diri dan guru akan menilai seberapa siap kalian." Sasori tersenyum licik ketika ia mengetahui dimana dia harus menyembunyikan brokoli.

"Oh? Ujian?" Naruto menanyakannya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, bagi yang tidak lulus maka akan dikeluarkan dari Akademi Avatar dan pindah ke akademi lain." Diam – diam dia mengangkat semua brokolinya.

"Apa kita harus menang?" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Memikirkan bahwa dirinya harus keluar dari Akademi cukup membuatnya stress.

"_Well_, sepertinya tiap tahun Turnamen berbeda dalam penilaiannya. Jadi-" Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikannya. Deidara sudah memotongnya.

"Cukup, kamu terlalu _jujur_, Sasori-dana." Deidara mengatakannya sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada rekannya. Sasori mengangkat bahu dan memberikan pandangan polos. "Bukankah sebentar lagi pertandingan temanmu, Naruto, un?"

Naruto merinding mendengar nada dari seniornya. Meskipun ia tahu, masih ada dua jam lebih untuk menonton pertandingan. "O?Oh, yeah. Aku rasa aku harus pergi dulu." Ia mengangkat Kuro yang terlihat kembali tidur dipangkuannya. "Sampai jumpa, Sasori_-senpai_, Deidara_-senpai_." Tanpa peduli jawabannya dia segera menjauh.

"Bye, Naruto." Salam Sasori ketika ia merasakan makanannya sudah tanpa masalah sayuran.

"Un? Kenapa sayuranku bertambah banyak?"

Dan Deidara tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sayurannya beranak.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya ketika ia sudah bebas dari kedua seniornya. Di kedua tangannya, Kuro masih nyaman tidur. Dan Naruto merasakan dirinya menggerutu. Dirinya juga ingin tidur!

"Oi! Naruzu!"

Naruto merasakan dahinya berkedut. Ia merasa dirinya salah jalan. Ia seharusnya berbelok kanan, bukan kiri. Dasar, bodoh! Ia segera berbelok dan mengambil jalan memutar.

"Oi! Naruzu!"

"Apa?!" Nada Naruto terdengar sebal, ketika ia akhirnya berhadapan dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Didepannya berdiri salah satu seniornya yang berada di Tingkat Menengah dan memiliki rambut coklat yang sama berantakan seperti dirinya. Wajahnya yang dihantuin dengan senyum konyol yang membuat Naruto ingin memukul tepat pada wajah senior didepannya.

"Uwoh! Sabar, _dong_. Aku hanya memanggilmu." Naruto hampir memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar perkataan dari senior didepannya. Seniornya didepannya yang melihat tingkah Naruto merasa gugup. "Um? Na-Naruto ma-maukah k-kamu-"

Naruto tak tahan lagi, dia memutar bola matanya. "Ara_-nii_, kamu terlihat seperti ingin meminta Gina_-nee_ untuk berkencan denganmu." Naruto mau tak mau tersenyum jahil ketika melihat bagaimana salah tingkah seniornya ini.

"A-a-apa?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang aku ingin makan. Kamu ingin mentraktirku demi rahasia antara kamu dan Gina_-nee_?" Naruto membiarkan lengannya bertengger di bahu seniornya.

"A-a-apa? Rahasia a-a-apa?"

Senyuman jahil Naruto merekah. "Tenang saja, aku tahu kapan harus tutup mulut. Jadi, mau makan apa? Ara_-nii_ akan mentraktirku, kan?" Naruto tersenyum licik. Yes! Celengannya tidak akan ia buka pagi ini.

.

**~AVATAR WORLD~**

.

Lapangan terbuka yang memiliki luas empat kali dari lapangan sepak bola itu dikelilingi dengan adanya saluran air jernih yang cukup besar dan setiap sudutnya memiliki tiang yang terbuat dari logam berlapis – lapis dan diatasnya terdapat obor nyala api yang sulit untuk dipadamkan. Dikelilingi bangku penonton yang cukup besar dengan diatasnya terdapat empat lampu yang dapat menampung dan mengeluarkan sinar matahari. Saat itu tengah diadakannya sebuah kegiatan.

Dibangku penonton yang diisi oleh murid Akademi dan beberapa penduduk yang ingin menonton sebuah pertandingan. Terdapat pagar pembatas transparan yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Lapangan itu sekarang berdiri dua murid perempuan yang saling berhadapan dengan adanya jarak yang cukup jauh. Diantara mereka berdiri dibelakang garis yang yang sudah ditetapkan, membawa dua buah bendera. Biru disisi kanan dan merah disisi lainnya. Mengibarkannya dengan menggunakan ayunan kedua lengannya. Kedua bendera itu kini berkibar dikedua tangannya, bersamaan dengan adanya sorak semangat dari penonton.

"Sakura_-san_." Salah satu yang memiliki rambut coklat pirang itu membungkuk singkat yang segera dibalas oleh yang lannya yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang digerai sepanjang punggung.

"Gina_-senpai_." Rambut Sakura yang lumayan eksentrik itu berkibar pelan ketika ia bangun dari balas bungkuknya. Bandanya putih dengan motif bunga sakura itu terpasang kencang menghindari rambut merah mudanya berantakan. "Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu, _senpai_?"

Gina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku bertanding dengan sesama gadis, dan biasanya aku akan melawan dengan tingkat yang lebih dariku. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini pengalaman pertamaku melawan yang tingkat dibawahku."

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Itu terdengar Gina menganggap dirinya lemah. "Bukan berarti aku akan kalah, _senpai_."

Gina tersenyum tenang. "Kita lihat saja." Dalam sekian detik sebuah individu muncul dibelakangnya. Tingginya mencapai langit – langit lapangan yang terbuka. Memiliki wajah seperti seorang gadis dengan warna mata yang hitam legam terbakar dan rambut merah menyala. Mengenakan sebuah gaun merah api yang sesuai dengan lengkuk tubuhnya dan entah bagaimana muncul sebuah ekor yang cukup besar dan menjulang keatas setinggi tubuhnya.

"Bu-bukankah i-itu ekor Kalajengking?" Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat bagaimana ekor itu menggantung mengerikan dalam bayangannya. Ia melihat sebuah lingkaran yang membentuk seperti sebuah _**Halo**_yang bergantung diatas kepala individu tersebut. Halo itu berwarna silver dan terdapat sebuah lingkaran kecil, mirip sebuah kaca transparan bening, tanpa warna. Sakura ingat dipelajaran Sejarah Avatar yang diajar Kurenai_-sensei_, kaca transparan tersebut bernama _**Trans Glass**_, benda yang menunjukkan seseorang merupakan Kriminal atau bukan. "Ka-kamu seorang Silverer, _senpai_?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

Silverer adalah seorang Pengguna Avatar, dimana Avatarnya berjenis Silver yang memiliki level diantara 25 hingga 60. Seorang Silverer dapat menguasai maksimal 3 elemen dari 7 elemen yang ada.

Gina mengangkat bahu, "Lalu?"

"U-um... Tak masalah, _senpai_." Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sama seperti Gina, muncul sesosok individu, kali ini memiliki wajah seorang laki – laki tampan berambut hitam lebat yang terlihat rapi, mengenakan seragam ala _butler_. Sosok incividu itu membungkuk pada Gina, Gina sendiri dapat melihat terdapat sebuah Halo berwarna emas dan kaca bulat yang bening transparan diatas kepala Avatar Butler tersebut.

Gina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ho? Jadi kamu seorang Golder? Jadi untuk itukah kamu terlihat tidak pasti melawanku?" Tanya Gina, ketika ia mengerti pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

Golder adalah seorang Pengguna Avatar, dimana Avatarnya berjenis Golg yang memiliki level diantara 61 hingga 90. Seorang Golder dapat mengusai maksimal 5 elemen dari 7 elemen yang ada.

Sakura tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi ketika ia mendengarnya, ia merasa dirinya sudah meremehkan _senpai_ didepannya yang hanya memiliki jenis Silver, sementara dirinya Gold. _Well_, tetapnya dalam hati. Ini impas, mereka saling meremehkan satu sama lain.

"_So, shall we_?"

Sakura mengangguk bodoh, ia segera berlari menerjang Gina yang terlihat tenang. Sakura masih dibayangi dengan ekor kalajengking tersebut. Dengan cepat ia segera mengeluarkan Tekniknya. **"Tari! Wavean!"**

Dengan cepat air – air yang berada di saluran air yang mengelilingi lapangan itu sekarang naik ke permukaan dengan volume yang besar dan membentuk seperti ombak dilautan dan menggerakkannya ke arah Gina dengan kecepatan yang cukup besar. Ombak itu segera menyapu bersih yang berada dihadapannya termasuk Gina yang merupakannya sasarannya.

_Byuurr..._

Suaranya memanglah biasa. Tapi, ketika melihat bagaimana lapangan terbuka itu kini menjadi sebuah lautan. Beberapa penonton yang sayangnya kurang beruntung, tidak terlindungi dari pagar harus terkena cipratan dari serangan air tersebut.

.

Dari banyaknya penonton, sepertinya Ino adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang terkena imbas dari serangan Sakura.

"KYAAA..." Histeris Ino ketika ia melihat betapa basah dirinya. Rambut pirangnya menjadi _lepek_, dan beberapa make-up yang ia kenakan luntur terkena air. Menghasilkan wajah diantara lucu ataupun seram. Beberapa penonton yang berada didekatnya menjauh. "Awas, kamu dahi besar!" Teriak Ino mengangkat tinjunya siap untuk melawan siapapun yang berada dihadapannya.

.

Sakura merasakan bulu dibelakang lehernya berdiri. Ia melihat sekitar penonton. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa yakin, setelah pertandingan ini dia harus berurusan dengan seseorang yang merepotkan. Dan orang pertama yang lewat dipikirannya adalah sahabatnya dan rivalnya, Ino.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya yang aneh, Sakura melihat bagaimana air yang menggenang itu mulai surut dan kembali ke saluran air. Tanpa basa – basi ia kembali berlari menuju lawannya. Bersiap dengan tinju sekuat tenaganya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan pukulannya. Tanpa diduga, air menjadi lebih cepat menyusut dari sebelumnya. Dan Sakura melihat bagaimana seniornya masih berdiri tegak seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa, meskipun seluruh tubuh dan Avatarnya basah. Dan juga, senior-nyalah yang menahan pukulannya.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura_-san_. Aku dengar dari Naruto kamu adalah siswa terpintar di Tingkatmu selain Uchiha. Tak kusangka kamu tak memperhatikan dengan baik Avatar milikku." Gina terdengar kecewa. Ia dengan cepat memutar lengan Sakura sehingga lengan itu tertahan pada punggungnya Sakura sendiri. Dan bagaimana Gina berhadapan dengan punggungg Sakura. "Tak lihatkah kamu dengan teliti bagaimana bentuk ekornya?" Ia semakin menekan lengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

Dalam kesakitan seperti itu, Sakura berusaha mengingat bagaimana bentuk ekor Avatar Gina. Panjang lurus dan mengecil diujungnya. Ia kembali mengerang bagaimana sakit lengannya yang sepertinya ditahan. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, Sakura tahu bagaimana bentuknya, berbeda dengan kalajengking yang biasanya. Lalu mengenai bagaimana seniornya bertahan dalam serangan air- Sakura tersentak, betapa bodohnya dia, bagaimana bisa ia lupa detail seperti itu.

"Jangan bilang, itu adalah Kumbang Kalajengking Air?" Dan Sakura langsung merasa horor ketika ia mengingat hal itu. Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk memastikan sesuatu. Hanya untuk untuk dipotong oleh teriakan kesakitannya ketika ia merasakan punggungnya ditendang dengan kuat. Ketika ia terjatuh ia dapat mendengar para penonton mengeluarkan nafas yang tersentak. Ia penasaran dan melihat keatas untuk menemukan Avatarnya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh keenam kaki Avatar milik Gina yang muncul entah darimana.

"Ah, kamu baru menyadarinya, Sakura_-san_? Meskipun aku tidak memiliki elemen Air, tapi secara alami Avatar milikku dapat bertahan didalam air."

.

Naruto merasa merinding ketika ia melihat bagaimana Avatar milik Sakura terjebak di kaki – kaki milik Avatar Gina. "Gina_-nee_ benar – benar menyeramkan ketika ia sudah mengeluarkan Avatarnya."

"Untuk itulah aku berusaha agar dia tidak mengeluarkan Avatarnya ketika aku akan mengajaknya berkencan." Arashi yang duduk disebelahnya menunduk lesu. Ia mengerang kesal ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Dan sialnya, dia harus bertanding dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mengajaknya."

Dan Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan kasihan pada seniornya ini.

.

Sakura langsung merasa panik mendengarnya. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar bisa mengeluarkan Avatarnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia baru saja membaca teknik yang ia temukan di perpustakaan, dan bahkan dia belum pernah mencobanya. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Dia harus bisa melakukannya dalam satu kali coba.

"**Timi Loran!" [1]**

Dengan itu Gina mengedip beberapa kali. Ia merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia merasakan seseorang yang mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan sesuatu- tidak, tepatnya pada Avatarnya. Seseorang berusaha mengendalikan Avatarnya tanpa dirinya!

Ia melihat keatas dan bagaimana kerasnya usaha Avatarnya dalam mempertahankan kekangan yang dilakukan kaki Avatarnya pada Avatar dihadapannya. Ia menajamkan matanya pada Sakura yang terlihat berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu.

Mengambil nafas dalam, ia mulai mengeluarkan Tekniknya. **"Usi Ran!"[2]**

Sakura terlalu fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan, tak memperhatikan sekitar hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang merayap disekujur tubuhnya. Ia melirik sebentar dan langsung syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kalajengking – kalajengking yang terus merayap berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan jumlah kalajengkin tersebut.

"KYYAAAA..."

_Bruk... Thump..._

Sakura pingsan ditempat melihat bagaimana banyaknya serangga itu. Avatarnya yang juga ikut terjatuh, kini menghilang perlahan – lahan.

Gina menghela nafas lelah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia menghilangkan ilusi serangga – serangganya. Ilusi itu hanya bayangan, sama sekali tidak melukai. _Dasar, anak Tingkat Awal_, pikirnya ketika ia melihat bagaimana bendera biru ditegakkan, tanda dirinya menang. Ia melihat beberapa tim medis yang segera membawa Sakura ke UKS. Dan dirinya segera keluar dari arena lapangan terbuka.

Semua penonton yang melihatnya bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan itu. Meskipun kebanyakan merasa jijik dan takut dengan serangga – serangga tersebut.

"Oi, Naruto! Kamu tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Arashi bingung ketika ia akan pergi. Ia menggoyang – goyangkan bahu Naruto sedikit kasar. Ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat.

Naruto menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Melihat serangga yang banyak sekali membuatnya geli dan takut seperti halnya melihat hantu. Ia melihat pada seniornya yang merupakan teman satu desanya sebelum dia masuk ke Akademi Avatar. "Ara_-nii_," Panggil Naruto gemetar.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Arashi gugup.

"Pastikan Gina_-nee_ tidak pernah menggunakan teknik itu lagi!"

"O-okay."

Dan mereka membuat janji terhadap hal tersebut.

**~oOo~**

**[1]** : Teknik gabungan Penjinakkan, dimana dari elemen Pikiran dan Logam. Teknik ini dapat menjinakkan semua hewan ataupun Avatar yang merupakan sebagian atau seluruhnya adalah berjenis hewan.

**[2]** : Teknik gabungan Ilusi, dimana dari elemen Pikiran dan Bumi. Teknik ini menghasilkan ilusi yang hanya sebuah tipuan mata apabila penggunaan yang lemah, tapi apabila penggunaan sangat kuat, ilusi tersebut cukup untuk melukai.

**Author Note :**

Saya minta maaf atas kesalahan dari Chapter kemarin. Awalnya saya bingung kenapa semua readers mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah perempuan, sementara jelas tidak ada Fem!Naru di warning. Itu adalah kesalahan saya, saya sudah memperbaikinya dan sekali lagi fic ini adalah **Male!Naru**.

Saya mengucapkan minta maaf pada semuanya dan terima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak mereka. Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan saya pendapat mengenai chapter kali ini.

Oh! Jangan terlalu kecewa dengan pertarungan disini, ya. Saya berusaha membuat sebuah _action_, tapi saya sendiri takut dengan hal itu.

Jadi, tinggalkan jejak kalian. Itu sangat bermakna bagi saya.

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
